Archangels Diaries
by Redstang
Summary: Literally. Main pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gundam Seed.**

**Okay, this will be something a little different. Basically a retelling of Seed, but with a twist. This is the story I will work on while I have no idea what to do with my others.**

* * *

Heliopolis

Moments prior to the attack

He had failed. His mission would end in complete disaster. His chances of succeeding were minimal as the holes gushed out blood from most of his main artery's. It was amazing that he was still alive, but people who knew of his life long secret would not be surprised.

He had no way of getting home, but he neither planned nor knew of a way. This mission was a one way trip. Though he never intended to die, he had no plan's of living either.

As he made his way down to the massive vessel's central hub, he could feel the cold steel against him. A cold feeling consuming his body. A feeling that reminded him of the time he finally came to this place, and the cold his naked skin endured.

Moving slowly and quietly, he tested his patience with his dieing health. He could not get caught. Though he failed, and the rest of his friends and sister, died for what seemed to be a forgotten cause, he had to salvage what he could. Implement the only part of the plan that he could still revive.

Once in the clear he made his way to a behemoth of a mainframe. Along the top, in brass letters, it read 'Archangel Central Intelligence Hub'. It was the computer of the ship. All functions of the vessel routed to this location. All of the Intel and communications routed to this location. This is what he was looking for.

It didn't take him long. Just insert the disk, and hit run. He programmed it after all. Designed for the computer to run with out him. But, the memory engrams were damaged, probably from high electric shock from the trip. But the program ran. That was all he could hope for.

And now he was done. It was done. The little he could do was finished. Hoping it was enough was all he could do. He made his way out as the ship and surrounding colony shuddered. All that was left was to leave the vessel. He had to leave quickly. He knew what was to come.

And he did. He left the 'savior vessel', to finally die along with the place he ounce called home.

* * *

Heliopolis

After it's collapse

_What do we do now?_ The recently appointed captain thought to herself. The Strike had just returned carrying a damaged life pod. Hopefully some of the people on it could be of use, but the real problem was Heliopolis. Or what was formally Heliopolis.

"Well, the debree from should hide us for a while. At least enough time to escape." La Flagga said next to her. Even in this extreme situation he was more cheerful then the rest. Perhaps he knew something they didn't. OR not, he didn't appear to be that smart. Her rationing was quickly put aside as she remembered he had been in many situations with just as much devastation.

"Damage report." She called out.

A chubby man, in his early twenties, who she had yet to get a name called out the overview. "Very little structure damage. Physical damage was minimal. Nothing we can't handle. Weapon's unharmed and operational."

He continued to speak, as she tried to listen. To give her credit, her main focus was on the 'colony' and not him, but it did not deny the fact that he was timid, shy, and in an awkward position. These lead to the fact he was quiet in his speaking, and easily over bared by the constant arguing and objecting coming from the load mouth Lt. Badgiruel.

"However." The man spoke. Her attention regathered.

"I am detecting irregularities in the ship."

"What kind of irregularities?" She asked, trying to sound commanding.

"It's hard to explain. But the ship is doing things it should not be doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Within the last battle a number of missiles and other weapons activated and fired off with out any authorization. However it should be noted that their targets were Zaft, and proved to be effective enough to aid in out defense."

Murrue turned to her battle command station. "Can you confirm this?"

"Checking now Captain." Came Badgiruels reply. She looked a little surprised. "I confirm four missile fired as well as a beam cannon. All without bridge, combat command, or ranking officer approval."

"Do you think someone else is down in the rear of the ship, working weapons?" Came La Flagga's question.

"No, the computer's not allowed to do that. Currently the only three people who have the authority to authorize a weapons fire are you, Lt. Badgiruel, and myself. And all three of us were on the bridge."

"So, we have a hacker, on-board."

_Why would there be a hacker? _It made no sense. "We have no time to deal with this. Our current occupation should be to find a way out of our predicament. Have we detected the Zaft vessel?"

The chubby man called out. "Yes, they are currently scanning the area. Looking for us no doubt."

"Head us to the moon base!" Lt. Badgiruel called out, with out receiving orders from the captain.

"Lt! What are you doing?" Murrue yelled and stood from her chair.

"It is unfortunate that the colony was destroyed. However, we can use the debree as a shield to mask our retreat."

"What makes you think we can get away? This is a fast ship, but Zaft still has faster ones. They'll ketch up with us, before we get to the moon."

"Ummmm" The young man said at his helm. It was a pathetic attempt to get the two women's attention, that failed before the single syllable was heared. But, Mu La Flagga heard it.

"Here we are worst off. Sitting put will not keep us safe either. We need t leave."

Again the man tried to get their attention.

"I know we need to leave, but you are over stepping your boundaries. I may only be a Lt. with a slightly higher rank the you, but I still out rank you and am in command with this sh..."

"HEY!" They were interrupted by Mu. "Listen to what the boy has to say."

Murrue turned her head to the chubby man, holding his hand up like he was still in grade school. "What is it Ensign?"

"Uhh, well, I in putted the commands to head to the Moon Base." Murrue cocked her eye brow. "But the ship is telling me it's an invalid command."

"What?"

"I entered it a couple more times, but it still came up with invalid command. Then it told me, approval needed."

Murrue moved down and made her way to his station. "Then I tried imputing any command. Any movement for the ship, but it still would say 'Approval Needed'. It's like it locked me out. I can't even move the ship."

Murrue herself impute commands. A simple left stride. She neither had to put in any passwords or codes. The ship stride as she told it too. "What are you talking about. It's working just fine."

The ensign was clearly confused. "But, why would it not do that for me?"

Another ensign shouted of the incoming Zaft vessel.

"Have they detected us?"

"Doubt it." Mu replied. "It's movements indicate it is still looking. Move backward away from it's view."

The ensign did as he was told, but was meet with a command refused. He shook his head and let out a half scream in anger.

"For goodness sakes!" Murrue about had enough. "Move us back Ensign, or you will be in more trouble."

Again the ensign tried, with a little bit more fear in the new captain. Now the vessel moved. Buying them a little time. It was at this moment that Mu caught on to something, however, now was not the time to test it.

"Prepare the Strike for combat. Re-instate the Red Alert!" Murrue called out. Funny, that she did not remember ever ordering to stand down the red alert. Now was not the time.

"We're heading to the moon? We're short on supplies." It was Mu. His temporary seat on the bridge only seemed to bring a small amount of anger to Murrue. Not really anger to say. More of frustration.

"I know. But do you have any other ideas?" She turned back to Badgiruel, "Why is the red-alert not on?"

A small ball rolled along the round. It was pink, and had a mechanical face. It rolled to the captain's feet, where she instantly picked it up. Suprising to her, it felt near weightless, and a little static feeling. As if it wasn't real.

The ball jumped from her hands, and screamed in a mechanical voice. "Haro, haro!"

"Excuse me." Another voice spoke. An alien voice. It was filled with sweet harmony and a kind and caring tone. "May I make a suggestion."

Everyone turned to see the owner. A striking beautiful girl stood at the rear of the bridge. She had long flowing pink hair with a silky smooth look. Her clothes were white with a large over sized collar. Her nose was small as was her cheeks just shaped right. In her hair was a golden hair pin, of two crescent moon.

She then spoke again, with a smile on her face. A kind, heart warming smile. "I do believe I know of a better destination."

Lt. Badgiruel jumped up, weapon in hand, and pointed at the unforeseen girl. The girl just maintained a smile. "Identify yourself!"

"I suggest you lower your weapon. This bridge is made out of highly reinforced and compressed steel. The ricochet from the bullet could be fatal."

"Lower your weapon Lt." Murrues' voice commanded.

She objected. "Captain?"

"I said lower your weapon. She does not appear to be hostile."

"Tell me." Mu said to th girl, "Where you the one who fired of our weapons during the battle?"

The girl smiled. "Why yes. It was me."

"How did you get past authorizing it?"

The Haro rolled away from Murrue and into the girls hands. "Under section twelve of the standards of operation, defensive measures may be used with out permission from a ranking officer in order to protect myself or put me in a situation where I can more successfully protect myself or assist the commanding officer in his or her immediate goal." She kept a straight face the entire time, not stuttering for one single syllable.

"What?" Murrue said. "I don't understand what you are saying."

"Zaft vessel has detected us! They are on an intercepting course." An ensign on the bridge yelled out.

"Get us out of here ensign!" Mu yelled back.

The ensign moved back to his position and fondled the controls. After a moment that lasted longer then it should have he shook his head. "Negative. Controls not responding."

Lt Badgiruel was the one who spoke up. "Why are the controls not responding? He said to move, so move the ship!"

"It's a really simple reason for his commands to rejected." The pink haired girl spoke out again. "The captain did not order any such action."

"What?" Again Murrue asked her that question. She was only returned with a smile.

"Since you are the highest ranking officer on the bridge, commands placed by anyone else over proticalls that are under your jurisdiction shall be ignored unless the highest ranking officer approves. In this case, the captain."

Murrue looked at her puzzeled. Then finally it hit her. "Ensign. Move us out."

This time the vessel finally made a movement. Rushing forward away from it's previous destination.

"Zaft vessel is pursuing!" The red-alert once again sounded through out the ship.

Murrue stood up. "Place us in a glacier projectory. Don't let them get a straight shot at us!"

"Unauthorized missile salvos being fired from the rear of the ship!"

Weapon's did fire from the rear of the ship. Explosive missiles fired, slamming into floating debree. The explosions scattered the newly formed rubble, creating a shield of dirt and metal behind the archangel.

"That will only hold them for a moment. I suggest heading to Artimes. They are closer and better equipped." Everyone stared at the girl, not because of her statement, but because within the last few seconds she managed to change her clothes. Now she was wearing a black combat gee. She maintained the golden hair clip, but the haro was gone. Her hair was up in a large pony tail. Her voice was less cheerful, but still caring.

"Artimes Captain." The girl repeated.

Murrue shook her head. "Yes. Head out to Artemis. Full speed."

"Captain!" Lt. Badgiruel called out. "You're too easily trusting this girl!"

The girl stepped forward, ignoring the Lt.'s words. "Three mobile suits advancing on our position. Identified as two Ginns and the X303 Aegis."

"Aegis? There already sending out our own suit." Mu contemplated out load.

Lt. Badgiruel was having enough. She already had no idea what was going on, nor did she seem to have any say in it. A situation she really disliked. "How do you know that?"

The pink haired girl continued to ignore the Lt. And took a stand next to the captain. "Strike is heading out to intercept."

"Very well. Inform the Strike of the situation. Tell him to stay close." Murrue commanded.

"Captain, if you approve, I would wish to have tactical freedom during this battle." The pink girl pleaded.

Murrue looked at the girl. "Approved, but you'll have to explain how you are doing this afterward."

* * *

Immediately after Kira entered the battle field, he was bombarded with not just the Aegis, but also two GINNs.

Dodging an attack by one GINN he quickly had to dodge an attack by the other. On top of that, the Aegis, was still attempting to fight against him.

But it did appear that the Aegis objected to the presence of the two GINNs. Athrun clearly did not want them to kill Kira.

"Kira Yamato." the feed to the Archangel was replaced with someone other then the acting CIC officer, and showed a girl with flowing pink hair. "Just focus on the Aegis. I'll take care of the GINNs."

"Wait. Who are you?"

Just as he spoke the Archangel moved up real close to him allowing it's machine gun mounts to open fire on the GINNs.

The GINNs moved to dodge the attack, but wound up in a trap set by the Archangel. Instead of avoiding the gun's they flew straight into the line of fire from the Gottfrieds, which with one blast, destroyed both GINNs.

The Aegis, which was momentarily stunned by the easy destruction of the two suits, began again to attack the Strike.

Once he avoided the attack from Athrun, he only presumed was piloting the Aegis, Kira noticed a difference in the handling of the Strike. It handled better. More like it was designed to be used by him.

"Just focus on fighting Kira. I'll handle all the adjustments to the Strike." Again the pink haired girl spoke directly to him.

Now Kira had an easy time battling Athrun, an quickly moved in, and struck an arm off of the Aegis. He then followed through with a round house kick, straight into the incoming Aegis.

The Aegis fumbled back, then retreated back to the Zaft vessel. It was too damaged to return to the fight.

* * *

"Enemy mobile suit retreating. Zaft vessel retreating, but maintaining distance. Strike is returning." The pink haired girl was back to wearing her white outfit, with the small pink haro in her hand.

"Confirmed. Zaft vessel not making any hostile advancement at this time." the ensign at the helm confirmed.

"Alright! Explain yourself now!" Lt. Badgiruel made her way to face the girl.

"Yes. I am very curious at how you are able to control the ship so well. With out using any of the controls." Murrue also stood next to Badgiruel.

"And how you change clothes so fast." Mwu was now next to them.

"What would you like for me to explain first?" The girl asked with an innocent smile.

"Who are you?" The three said at the same time.

"I am a little confused by the question. Do you mean me, or the physical manifestation you see before you."

"You. The Pink haired girl!" Natarle belted out.

"What stands before you is a physical construct designed to communicate with the crew with greater ease and familiarity."

"Wait a minute. A construct of what?"

The girl just smiled. "This ship."

Everyone on the bridge just looked at her stunned. It was Mwu who first realized what she was saying. "You mean. You're an AI?"

"Calling me an AI is an incorrect statement and I find it to be rather offensive. I do not refer to you humans as 'brains'. A more accurate statement would be that I am this vessel. This is a holographic projection, used for the purpose I recently mentioned."

"So, you mean to say, that you are the ship?" Murrue asked.

"That is correct captain. I am the Archangel."

* * *

**I always felt the Archangel never got the respect it deserves. So tell me what you think, and if I should continue it. But if I do, you'll have to wait to find out why the Archangel looks like Lacus. Or more importantly what will Lacus do when she see's the Archangel. How is this new twist going to change everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Seed. I'm giving another go at this story, becuase I had some really good ideas for it pop up. And I kind of like it. If you people like it review, and I'll post another chapter sooner.**

Ch. 2

It seemed everyone on the ship was looking straight at the umbrella base. It looked like a glowing light crystal, completely protected from enemy forces.

The trip to Artemis was rather peaceful. There were indications that a Zaft ship may have been following them, but it was too damaged in the first encounter to reengage in combat. Ounce the Zaft vessel was detected, the Archangel was able to do very advanced maneuvers to 'shake' the Zaft vessel.

"Artemis huh." Mwu La Flagga said his thoughts out load. "Been a while since I have been here." He turned to look at the captain to see what her expression was on the matter.

Murrue sat in her seat as normal. She was worried and a little ticked off. She knew Artemis was probably not the best place to take the ship. Artemis was an ally, but not necessarily a good ally.

Standing next to the captain was the pink haired girl. She stood straight and held the holographic pink ball that continually jumped up and down. It used to yell out "Haro, Haro" till the captain ordered it to stop. Since then it just bounce around the bridge.

When the captain was on the bridge the pink haired girl never left her side. Murrue found it frustrating, but at the same time a bit comfortable to have such an AI on her ship. It allowed the vessel to be much more effective in combat.

"You been here before commander?" Murrue asked.

"Ounce. They're not the friendliest bunch of people." Mwu said back.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from Artemis." One of the technicians on the bridge said. Murrue allowed it and a man in a white Earth Alliance suit was displayed on screen.

"Good to see you in one piece Captain." the man said. Murrue returned the friendly greeting. "We are going to place you in dry dock for now, until we get this paper work worked out." The man vanished from the screen as quickly as he came.

"Paper work? What paper work?" Murrue asked both Mwu and Badgiruel.

It was the pink haired girl, the Archangels personnel interface that addressed the question. "I am not a registered vessel in any of the Earth Alliances fleets. But captain, they are taking unnecessary combat procedures for our arrival. I believe I may have made an error in my judgment."

"What do you mean bye that?"

"I still recommend heading for Artemis. They may attempt to commandeer me. I recommend extreme caution captain."

Murrue though it over. "Why do you think that they will try to commandeer you?"

Archangel took longer then it should have taken for her to answer. She ran a search through her memory files, and reran a search so she could confirm her answer. "My files on Artemis have been corrupted and very little surviving information is useful. However I can determine that it is not exactly a safe place."

"You're files are corrupted?" Mwu asked.

"Yes. A large portion of my memory files have either been damaged in some way which I can not remember, or are missing all together."

"So you're program is messed up?"

"No commander. My program is running fine. All the files that are missing are memory files and information files. My operating system is functioning at the determined intervals and remains undamaged."

"So you can't remember Artemis basically?"

"That is an odd perspective to use, but correct none the less. It is also plausible to state that it is my equivalent of amnesia."

"So have you been to Artemis before?" Murrue asked.

"I do not know Captain."

The pink girl remained starring straight. She had extremely human like characteristics, even pass bye as a normal human. But she would slip up, and act very machine like at times.

"Relax." Mwu said. "They are still part of the Earth Alliance. It is not as if they can imprison us."

The crystal gates opened and let the white legged ship in.

* * *

"I think they have imprisoned us." Mwu said as he sat back down on the couch. "Who would have thought."

"Yes it seems so." Murrue said. She sat across from him, while Badgiruel marched around the room.

"What bothers me is their faith in this bases defenses. Zaft is smart enough to get through. Not to mention that Laurasia class is sitting and waiting for us."

"Yes it is." Murrue answered quietly.

"What do you think about this Lt?" Mwu asked Badgiruel.

"This is a very bad situation for us. What Artemis is doing is strictly against the treaties of the Earth Alliance. But, when the Alliance finds out not only will Artemis be in trouble, but our career's will be over."

Mwu and Murrue remained quiet as the realization finally sunk in. "Well we have to do something." Murrue said.

"What can we do at the moment?"

"Well..." Mwu started, "Did you guys notice that the pink princess was strangely silent ounce we entered Artemis."

"Yeah I noticed. You think she doesn't want Artemis to know about her."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling..." Mwu was interrupted by the telephone ringing in the room.

The three looked between each other before Mwu picked the phone up. After listening for a few seconds he handed the phone to Murrue. "It's for you. It's the pink princess."

Murrue was a little surprised, but picked the phone up. Badgiruel and Mwu kept close to listen. "Uh, hello."

"Captain."

"Yes."

"Yes. I have hacked into Artemis's main computer and received you're coordinates and called this room. I have currently remained in the same position, but am over run by solders from the Artemis forces. I greatly dislike what they are doing to me."

"What are they doing to you."

"Raping me in a sense. They are removing many of my components and dismantling other parts. However the Strike and my main computer have been locked out, and they have yet to make a serious attempt to access my program."

"Can they access you're program?"

"Highly unlikely with the technology that Artemis possess."

"What about the crew?"

"The civilians are being held in the dormitory, while the crew is currently being held in the cafeteria. Currently they are being interrogated about the Strike. We need to leave quickly."

"Is something the matter?" Murrue thought over the stupidity of her question. "I mean besides the obvious."

"The Zaft vessel that is hiding right out side of Artemis is the same vessel carrying the Blitz, Duel, and Buster. With the capabilities of those mobile suits they have a strong chance of breaking through the barrier."

"Can you do anything about this?"

"I have a couple of ideas. Of course I need you're permission."

"Of course. But you can not get the crew in any harm other then necessary."

"Acknowledged captain. Am I safe to say that I have the permission to proceed at my own discretion?"

"Yes. You may proceed at you're own discretion."

"Acknowledged captain." the line went dead.

"Well." Mwu said, "I guess now we have no choice, but to trust her." He then smiled and laid back down on the couch with his hands folded behind his head.

* * *

Kira sat with his friends in the mess hall. His friends had volunteered to help out on the ship, and given honorary ranks in the military, just as he himself did. They have all remained quiet for the last hour, ever since the Artemis soldiers entered the ship, and held them hostage.

The senior officers had left, to supposedly work out this situation. The Archangel herself, did not activate her personnel interface, or leave any indication that she was self aware.

A short bald headed man came in the room. He carried an aura that greatly displayed his ego. "Who here is the pilot of the mobile suit?"

This is the second time the man has entered the room and asked that question. The first time, Kira remained quiet and everyone was able to pass it off that the pilot was not there. However this second time, the man seemed more forceful. The man grabbed Mirrialia. "So you must be the pilot."

He knew full well that she was not the pilot, but was using her to bring out the real pilot.

"What are you doing! Let her go!" Tolle yelled out as Kira jumped up, but only sat back down by Murdock.

"Stand back. If she is not the pilot, then who is?" The man asked, still holding Mirialia.

Kira was about to stand up and confirm finally that he was the pilot but was stopped by a female voice from the hall way. "No-one pilots the suit."

The man threw Mirrialia away, only to have Tolle ketch her. Everyone in the room turned to look at the pink haired hologram of the Archangel. She was adorned in her black combat kimono. Kira recognized her immediately as the girl who appeared on his screen during the last battle.

"Who are you?" the man asked. The Artemis solders aimed their guns at her, confused how she snuck up on them so easily.

Archangel ignored his question, and created a lie to protect Kira. "The mobile suit on board is completely automated and able to combat by itself."

"That's impossible. There is not an AI advanced enough to do anything such as that."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but the facts I just spoke are true."

Kira remained stunned. He of course knew that she was lying; he knew best. But he knew little about the girl. He had only seen her on the computer screen while he was in combat. His friends on the bridge had only seen her with the captain, and knew little about her aside from her awkward way of speaking.

The man started laughing. "I know what you are doing. You're lying to protect the pilot. I have read the reports, and I know that there was a pilot on board during every battle."

"Those are falsified document's used in order to hide the AI." She did not even falter in her lie. "The Strike has a lock on it that only the captain of this vessel can unlock. If you bring her on board along with the other two senior officers, then we will be able to reactive the Strike."

"Huh." the man looked confused. "I'll call her and get the codes."

Archangel acted quickly. "The lock uses both a retinal scan and a DNA scanner to unlock it. It is programmed to only activate under her command."

The room remained quiet. The Archangel crew, in particular the mechanical crew knew about the lie, but tried to not show it.

The man finally sighed. "Alright then. Bring the three senior officer's back aboard. Where is this locking system?"

"On the bridge." Archangel said.

"Uh, this is stupid. Come on, we're are going to the bridge." He signaled for some of his solder's to escort the pink haired girl to the bridge.

Once the man and the soldiers left, all that remained in the cafeteria with the hostages were two soldier's guarding the door, and two more station right outside of the door. The lack of soldier guarding the room allowed the Archangel crew to talk amongst themselves, and if they whispered then the guards would not hear.

"Okay," Tolle said. "Does anyone know who that is? I've seen her on the bridge with the captain all the time, but I haven't talked to her."

Tolle was sitting next to Mirrialia who was next to Flay and Sai. Kuzzey sat on the end with Kira and Mr. Murdoch.

Kira spoke next. "She contacted me when I was fighting in the Strike. She did something to the Strike, and it became better."

Murdoch spoke. "What do you mean better?"

"I don't know. I think she installed a better OS and changed the settings or something. I just remember that it was really easy to fight with the Strike after that."

"Something is wrong with that girl." Flay said.

Everyone had to agree with Flay. Something was off with that girl.

* * *

"Welcome back aboard captain." The commander of Artemis welcomed the three senior officers back on the bridge. Standing next to him was the pink haired girl.

"What can me and my ship do for you?" Murrue asked the man. She looked back and forth between the man and pink haired girl, wondering what she was up to.

"I need you to deactivate the lock on the mobile suit."

"Lock on the mobile suit?"

"Don't play dumb with me." He pointed at the pink haired girl, "She has explained all the workings of the suit's AI to me."

Murrue was about to say something, but the Archangel beat her to it. "Captain, please this way. It will also require the commander and lieutenant for confirmation." the pink haired girl moved the three to a station near the front of the bridge.

The pink haired girl began giving the three odd instructions. "Hey!" the balding man yelled out once he realized that they were not doing any remotely like what the pink haired girl earlier explained, "What are you doing?"

"Did you know," the pink haired girl said to the man, "that this ship has it's own self automated defense system? Not many ships do."

"What..." before the man could even really start his sentence, a large whole opened up from the ceiling of the bridge, and a large automated machine gun fell and aimed itself right at the Artemis soldiers.

Through out the whole ship, automated turrets lowered and took aim at the Artemis soldier. In fact, every room other then the Archangel crew's dorms, and the bathrooms had defense turrets. A similar gun lowered in the cafeteria, now taking the Artemis soldiers hostage.

"What...the..." the Artemis commander stuttered in his speech.

"I request that all Artemis personnel abandon the ship, and to leave at once."

The Artemis base at that moment in time shook. It shook from an outside force.

"What did you do?!"

"That attack was not me. It came from an outside force. My guess is that it is one of the other stolen suits."

"Liar!" The Artemis commander yelled. He grabbed his gun around his belt and pointed it at pink haired girl, but before he could do anything an single bullet was shot from the over head gun, taking out the Artemis commander's gun as well as his arm. Blood splattered on the ground. He yelled out again, but in pain.

"I would really hate to dirty my bridge anymore then it already is." she said. The base ounce again shook. "You need to leave, and run the defenses of this base at the moment."

The man did not move.

"If you do not peacefully leave, I will have to terminate you all." Everyone stared at the girl with wild eyes when she mentioned that. "My top priority is the crew of this vessel, and you are not part of the crew of this vessel. If necessary to protect them, I will kill you." She had a very serious look in her face and meant what she was saying.

The man was clearly angry. After a long moment, the base shook again. "Alright. Everyone leave the ship. We're heading out." they left the bridge and headed to the nearest exit.

"Uh..." Murrue tried to talk, but the girl spoke again.

"I will make sure that all of them leave. I then suggest that we use the confusion of the battle to escape, other wise we will be battling both the Zaft forces and the Artemis forces." she turned back to the three, "Captain, please take you're seat."

Murrue nodded her head, and took her seat. "I have the rest of the bridge crew on their way. Lt. La Flagga, I need you to head to you're mobile armor and assist the Kira Yamato in the battle."

Mwu made his way to the hanger.

The Archangel made her way toward the hanger doors. Kira launched with the Strike once the Duel entered the area.

Kira aimed his gun, finding it far easier to use and was easily able to fire a direct hit, taking out the Blitz's left leg. Taking advantage of the Blitz, Kira moved the Strike in quick and slammed his shield into the Blitz, temporarily disabling it, and forcing it out of combat.

The Archangel opened it's Lohengrin bays, and obliterated the base's bay doors. Once gone, she left the Artemis base.

Kira flew up near with the Strike. "Kira." the pink haired girl came on his screen rather then Mirrialia, "The Duel is heading toward you. I'll back you up." the screen turned blank.

"Back me up?" Kira thought out loud, but was interrupted by a blast from the Duel.

Kira fired back at the Duel, but missed this time. It quickly became clear to Kira that the pilot of the Duel was far superior to the pilot of the Blitz.

Kira pulled out his beam saber and swung at the Duel, which blocked it.

Using his shield Kira block a return attack from the Duel, and swung again with a horizontal strike.

"Kira, move back!" It came from the Archangel.

Kira moved back at that moment, and missiles from the Archangel flew right past him, catching the Duel off guard and detonating against the enemy suit. A massive fire ball erupted in the blackness of space, but was quickly over shadowed by an even greater explosion coming from the Artemis base.

Due to fire from the Buster and Zaft vessel the Artemis base crumbled and and the massive power cores detonated, completely destroying the Artemis base.

"Kira, return to the Archangel at once." It was Mirrialia this time on the screen. "We are leaving."

With out hesitation Kira left, while the damaged Blitz and Duel returned to the Zaft vessel. In the confusion of the destruction of Artemis the Archangel was able to make a quick get away.

"Zaft vessel's not pursuing. It's possible they lost us during the explosion." One officer told the captain.

Kira Yamato and Mwu La Flagga returned to the ship. Mwu entered the bridge at that moment.

The pink haired girl spoke to Mwu, "It won't take long for Zaft to find us. It is suggested that you and Kira Yamato rest up for the next battle."

"I am resting. I just prefer to do it on the bridge." He then moved and stood up straight in front of the pink haired girl, who now was back to her white dress and pink Haro ball, "I guess we all owe you our life's."

"I cannot leave without my Captain. I lied to the Artemis commander in order to have you three returned. Then I commenced my plan to escape."

"Well, anyway I am thanking you for saving us." he held out his hand.

The pink haired girl looked back and forth between his eyes and his hands, unsure of what to do. Mwu caught on to what she was confused about, and grabbed her appropriate hand and gave her a firm hand shake.

"Well looks like there are at least some things you do not know. You know, we can't go around calling you the pink haired princess. Anything that you would want to be called?"

She removed her hand. "You mean my name?"

"Yeah I guess."

"My name is Archangel. I feel it only appropriate to be called by my given name."

Mwu smiled. "Then Archangel it is. Though it's going to feel weird calling you that."

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. **

**Ch. 3**

"You wanted to see me commander?" Athrun Zala asked while alone in a room with commander Reu Le Cruesette.

"Yes Athrun. It appears that both the Blitz and the Duel have received heavy damage, and will have to return to a plant for repairs. Having been said, I will accompany the two pilots of the suits. You will be in charge of the forces remaining here."

"You're leaving Sir?"

"It's only for a short while. It appears that this legged ship is more powerful then we originally thought it to be."

"The ship? What about the Strike?"

"Yes, the Strike is a powerful advisary, but the ship is even greater.. While all intel we received about the ships attributes was accurate, we were wrong about how powerful it is. The targeting system is marvelous. It is apparent from the past few battles that the vessel can target and destroy one of our ships, far beyond the reach of our weapons. It's accurate to a pen mark and who ever is the commanding officer has to be very experienced."

"How so Sir?"

"The ship has been able to out maneuver us, and out perform us in combat twice. They have tricked us, and placed traps right before our eyes in combat. We fell both times, and loss one ship."

"So what are my orders Sir?"

"You are just to remain and watch the ship. Make sure you don't lose sight of it. I on the other hand will will return as soon as possible with a much larger attack force. Hopefully I convince the fleet to give up a couple more battle ships for us."

* * *

Kira having fully rested from the escape from Artemis made his waltz toward the mess hall. He had been sleeping for a whole day, not even leaving his room. To say that he was bored on the ship was an understatement.

Whoever the pink haired girl was, took care of the Strike's computer. The suit would always seem to be functioning exactly as he wanted it too. Whatever she was doing to it was amazing, but gave Kira little to do when he wasn't fighting. In his free time, he often found him self helping the mechanical crew, hanging with his friends who were not on shift, or resting in the lounge with Mwu.

But Kira would always neglect eating until he found it hard to continue going. Kira had done this since he was a little boy. He would always focus on other thing's, to get his mind off his stomach, until he could no longer ignore it. Which is the reason for his current venture to the cafeteria at this moment in time.

Kira walked straight up to the door only to find that it would not open. He stared dumbfounded. Usually the doors on the ship would open them self's once a person walks up to it. What made it even more weird was the cafeteria door was almost never closed, having been only once when the ship was over run by Artemis soldiers.

The door could be opened manually, or by pressing a button on a key pad, but even that did not work. Kira opened a panel for the manual release, but even he with all his might could not open the door. It appeared to be jammed, or was forcibly staying shut. Kira just sighed as his stomach grumbled.

* * *

Flay Allstar finished eating her food by herself. Both Sai and Mir, who where the only two people she really knew, where on their shifts. She had meet some of the other kids from Heliopolis, but did not know a lot about them. Besides, Flay was not the kind of person who was outgoing. People had to come to her to make friends.

She was the only person in the room at the moment, and she ate her food in silence. Thanks to the supply shortage no one could take food out of the cafeteria, or could they get the amount of food that they wanted. Since the ship launched days earlier then intended, the Archangel was never properly supplied.

Flay finished her half of a cup of water. Half a 'cup', not 'half of the cup'. All they had was water. No other drinkable liquid was allowed to be made, for it would waste the small amount of water the ship had.

They thankfully had a little bit more food then water, and could get relatively full on a single meal.

Flay dumped her dirty dishes in the dirty dishes bin, which was getting more and more full ever day, since no one was around to clean them. She thought about cleaning them herself, but realized that would waste water, so she just dumped them into the bin. Actually, she just did not want to clean them.

Flay walked to the door to leave the room, to only find that it would no open. Oddly, she did not remember the door ever closing. Toying around for a moment, she noticed a key pad, and began hitting it, but the door would still not open. Funny, she never knew the door to ever be closed.

"Stupid piece of junk." She muttered and kicked the door.

* * *

"Mr. Yamato?"

Kira turned when he heard his voice. "Oh. You're that girl." He said as Archangel made her way to him.

She giggled at his reply. "What are you doing here Mr. Yamato?"

"Huh. Well I was hoping to get a bite to eat, but the doors locked."

"The cafeteria is undergoing maintenance for cleaning. It is currently closed right now."

"Oh." Kira sighed that. It seemed odd to him that the cafeteria would be closed, or more accurately locked, for cleaning.

"There is a small kitchen near the pilot lounge. I doubt any of the food in there has yet to be touched."

"Huh? Another kitchen?"

"Yes. If you follow me I will lead you there." She extended her hand inviting him to follow her.

* * *

After about ten minutes the cafeteria doors finally opened and allowed Flay to leave the room. However Flay found herself under similar circumstances as the only doors that were not locked were the doors that led her straight back to her quarters.

* * *

To say that it was a small kitchen was an overstatement. It was an incredibly small kitchenette, which seemed to be a last minute decision. It had a microwave as well as an oven, refrigerator, and a toaster. Apparently it was designed to give the pilots of the mobile suits and mobile armors a bite to eat while they were resting between sorties. Who ever was using it though had to cook their own meals. But just as the girl said, it was full of food that had not been touch, and even had a good supply of bottled water. There was enough water for the entire bridge crew to have at least one bottle. Kira made a note tell the captain about this.

"How did you know about this?" he asked her.

"I know everything about this ship."

"You been stationed on this ship for a while?"

"You can say that, but not exactly." Archangel turned and looked out the large glass window that shown down into the main hanger. "We are about to reach the Debris belt. Once there you will be going out in the Strike again."

"Yeah I will." Kira put a small microwave pizza in, and started cooking it. "Oh, that reminds me. The other day, while I was in the Strike, what did you do to it?"

"I reconfigured the Strike to match you're personnel settings. I also recalibrate the computer to function at a quicker pace to better match you're own abilities."

"You rewrote the OS?"

"Only part of it. I left the majority of it the same. You need not worry on the battle field. I will be monitoring and adjusting settings for the Strike as the situation calls for, so you can focus on piloting."

"Well that's good. Let's me concentrate more on not being killed. How do you do it? You wrote that pretty fast."

"I have a straight link to the Strikes CPU from my own. As long as you stay within fifty kilometers of myself I will be able to communicate with the Strikes computer and assist you in battle."

"Ah, okay." Kira thought what she said over for a moment, before he finally realized what she was saying. "Wait! What do you mean hook up to you're CPU?"

"My central processing unit is encased within the mid section of deck 2. It is quiet powerful and allows me too..."

Kira waved his hand. "No, no, no. Are you meaning to tell me you are not human?"

"I am not human."

"So who are you? What are you? An AI?"

Archangel looked a bit frustrated at that comment. "I have already discussed the inappropriate title of AI. The human shape you see before you is my holographic personnel interface designed to communicate and operate with the crew."

"So you're..."

"I am this vessel Kira Yamato. You can call me Archangel." She held out her hand to shake his. "Lt. La Flagga showed me this gesture, and I believe it appropriate when introductions are be conducted."

Kira was a little wild eyed at first before he took her hand. When he touched it, he could feel a very well made representation of human flesh. He could feel ripples on the skin, pours, and little hairs, however it had a slight static feel, as to remind him it was not real.

"I didn't know this ship could do this."

"I was never originally intended to inhabit thought. That is why I had some compatibility issues at first, but I have since been able to recover from them."

The microwave beeped, signaling that Kira's food was done. He quickly sat down to eat it, along with a small bottle of water. "I'm sorry. This is just a little weird. Am I the only one that did not know?"

"The senior officers, and most of the bridge crew were told the day we left Heliopolis. Just recently after we left Artemis have I been able to get to know the crew."

"Get to know the crew?"

"Yes. One of my primary directives is the safety of the crew. I find it easier if I know the crew themselves. I believe you define it as 'knowing them personally'. Just before meeting you, I met and had a good conversation with Miriallia, Tolle, Tully, and Sai. I find them to be very nice people, and good friends to you."

Kira half laughed. "I bet Miriallia freaked when she met you."

"Her reaction was the most lively, but within expected parameters. I have also introduced myself to most of the mechanical crew as well. It being their help in installing the holographic emitters throughout the ship that allows my holographic interface to move freely. Do to you resting, you are one of the last people I have met."

* * *

It wasn't long until Kira was sent out in the Strike. They had reached the Debris belt, realizing that the remains of Junius 7 somehow drifted it's way into it. After a moment to grieve, the crew got underway with the resupply of the ship.

Kira's responsibility was the protection of the crew searching for supplies. Of course he had help from Mwu, but the Archangel herself could only stay near the end of the belt. Archangel was too big to enter the belt, being too dangerous for the incredibly intelligent ship.

Mwu was currently on his brake. He was especially excited that the pilots had their own kitchen to themselves. It took a while, but Mwu persuaded Kira to keep it a secret from everyone. Even the captain.

But Kira's shift was soon over and Mwu's was about to begin. He only had about a half hour left, and he found himself conversing over the radio with Tolle.

"Well first Miriallia was having trouble with the CIC. Something wrong with the computer, I don't know. Well anyway, she was really complaining about it..."

"Did the Captain or Lt. Badgiruel yell at her over it." Kira asked. He knew how bad Miriallia's frustration bursts could get.

"They weren't there. Lt. La Flagga was in command then."

"Ah, well that makes sense." It was well known on the ship, when Mwu was in command, you could slack off.

"Well anyway, that girl came in and she fixed it! She didn't even touch anything! Miriallia was all confused, and then Mwu started laughing. He then had her tell us that she was the ship. Me and Sai thought it was the coolest thing ever, but Miriallia freaked out. It took me a while to calm her down, but you should have seen her face!"

Something caught Kira's eye of in the distance. Deciding to investigate it he moved in closer. It did not take him long to see that it was an emergency escape pod. He also realized that it was damaged.

Seeing that it would be clumsy for the Strike to take it back by himself, Kira, "Tolle. Come help me with this."

Tolle came and helped Kira return the pod to the ship. As they left the space, a Zaft recon Zaku moved close, but was unable to detect the Strike and Tolle's maintenance vessel.

* * *

"You know kid, you have a knack for picking up things floating in space." Mwu said.

"Uh... I do?"

Mwu slapped him on the back. "But don't sweat about it."

A small crowed gathered around the pod as Murdoch began trying to open the air locked doors. Murdoch did not say anything, but he knew right away that it was a zaft pod, due to the design and computer interface.

"This is a military vessel. You need to stop bring things that don't belong on board." Natarle said.

"I authorized it, so that is the end of it." Murrue said as she stood next to the two. Archangel however was not by the captains side at this time. No-one knew where the ships personnel interface was at the moment.

"Okay, I'm opening it now." Murdoch said with the knowledge that it was a Zaft pod, but kept quiet about it. Besides, there was an armed force waiting for the door to open. With the press of a few buttons the door opened.

A similar pink ball flew out yelling "Haro! Haro!". Everyone watched the pink ball that was identical in every aspect to the pink ball that accompanied Archangel around the ship. Mwu grabbed the ball as it neared him.

"Huh." Mwu said as he held it, feeling its weight. "It's real."

"Why thank you." A sweet voice that sounded very familiar to the bridge crew and Kira.

The matching body to the voice came out of the pod, and everyone stood in awe as she was identical in every aspect to Archangel. Her clothes and hair were a perfect match, and her face was a mirror match.

She immediately noticed the weird looks that everyone was giving her. She expected everyone to be surprised, but she did not expect the quizzical looks she was receiving. She was so bewildered she failed to immediately realize the ship belonged the Earth Forces. She looked around confused until her eyes made contact with purple orbs.

Everyone looked on as Kira caught her and stopped her from flying off around the hanger.

* * *

**This chapter was written along with the chapter 2. I would have posted them on the same day, but decided to wait till after the weekend. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**This is a KL fic, and that will be the main pairings. I will also have AC and DM, but have yet to figure out how to implement them. I will add more scenes with Murrue and Archangel, since I want them to have a symbolic mother/daughter relationship.**

**This story is also less serious then my other stories, which is why there is a lot more dialog then descriptions. Since it is less serious, it's a bit easier to write, so next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own seed.**

ch. 4

She looked into his crystalline purple eyes, being mesmerized by them into a complete state total blissful time stoppage. The way he held out his hands, and gently kept hers in place, made her stomach do a twirling flutter, and forced her gaze away from him. It was at this time that she became aware of her surroundings, and all the confused stares directed at her. Everyone in the room seemed to have their heads cocked at a 45 degree angle with eyes squinting out of confusion.

"Uhh." the girl stuttered, which has never happened to her before during all her public speakings. "Hello. My name is..."

"What are you doing!" Lt. Badgiruel stepped forward and glared straight into the girls eyes with a stare that could kill a cow. "You think it is funny to play games like this! This is a war ship! Even you should know of the resources it took to bring this pod aboard!"

"Lt. that is enough!" the brown haired captain's voice demanded her to comply.

"But captain..."

"Let's let her explain. Surely she would not do this out of amusement."

During the disobedient ordeal, Kira stood transfixed at his hand, which still held onto hers. Her mind had to be off in a far of place, absorbed with the reaction of Natarle, to not even notice Kira's fingers moving back and forth, feeling her silky smooth skin. He was mesmerized by the fact that her hand felt very different then it did a few hours before.

Mwu with his free blond hair, holding the pink little Haro, which would not shut up, replaced Nartarle in front of the girl.

Rather then yelling at her he moved his face within centimeters of her. Everyone's immediate reaction was that the two shared a kiss, but their lips never made contact. He just scanned her with his eyes, seeming to try to look past something. Then with a single finger, his pointing finger, he poked her.

It was a small and painless poke, but once his finger left contact with her shoulder, she moved her free hand to cover up to area. She looked at him with eyes of surprise.

Mwu looked at his finger the same way he looked at her face. Rotating his finger about for reason's even denounced to him, he placed it back at a horizontal angle and poked her a second time. This time however with more force.

There were few things in the universe that could annoy Lacus Clyne. Within all her life, she had never been know to anyone to loss her temper, yet this was not a situation of any sort that she had experience with. "Ow!" she faintly called, and unconsciously moved the holding brunette between her and La Flagga.

Mwu held his finger up at Murrue as if showing her it. "She's real."

"Real?" Murrue asked. "But she is a hologram."

"No, no, no. She is the real deal. Ain't no way she is a hologram."

"Of course I am real." the girl mumbled just loud enough for Kira to hear. One could argue that he was the only one meant to hear it.

"What do you mean real?" Natarle badged forward passed Kira and grabbed the girl. Surprise washed over her face, and using to hands she began patting the girl on the shoulders. "She is."

"Uh, hold on." Kira gently moved the girl away from Natarle. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

In all of her life, never had Lacus wanted to yell out and scream or use the forbidden words, but right now she was almost pushed to do so. Never before had she been treated in such a way. And it wasn't out of anger for her being a coordinator, (she had since picked up that this was not a Zaft ship), but she was being humiliated out of everyone 'else's' stupidity. It was just the lone boy, who stood holding her hand that calmed her down. Since it was him asking, she felt compelled to answer. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

"Eh!" everyone in the room called out at once.

"But if she is real, then why do they look alike?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Oh, my, my, there seems to be a lot of confusion in here." everyone turned when the pink haired girls voice spoke out. It was Lacus's voice alright, but it was not from her mouth. Instead it came from the catwalk that headed straight for Kira and Lacus.

Lacus turned and walking toward her on the catwalk was a splitting image of her. Every thing was exact, the clothes, the walk, the hair, the make-up. Even the golden hair piece, which was a one of a kind piece made especially for her mother, adorned the clones head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Clyne." the copy said again.

Lacus's eyes popped wide open, like an animated figure of a japanese cartoon. "What the f-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold on. What is going on here." Mwu jumped forward again between the twins. "Archangel what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?"

"Her." Mwu pointed to Lacus.

"She is Lacus Clyne. Daughter of chairman Segiel Clyne, and loved popular music sensation among the various plants."

"What?" Mwu shook his head. "Never mind. What I mean is why do you look like her!"

"Because my personnel interface was modeled after her."

Murrue stepped forward. "Enough of this. Kira please escort Ms. Clyne to my meeting room. I, the senior officers, and Archangel will meet you there shortly."

Kira nodded and lead the way.

* * *

"Sorry about that back there." Kira apologized to the girl.

"It was quiet rude. But I can see why now the reason for the confusion. Yet I am still unsure of who she is."

"We call her Archangel. She is literally the ship."

"The ship?"

"Yeah. She is the ships interface for the crew. We have only had her for a few days now, and even we are not used to her yet."

"She's not real?"

"Nope. She is a holographic projection. Her real body is this ship, but she says it is harder to talk to the ship then it is to talk to the interface. I find it odd though."

"It's very odd indeed." Lacus's voice seemed to die down, containing more of sweet innocence in it.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Kira Yamato."

Lacus smiled. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mister Yamato."

They waited in the meeting room for only half a minute for the captain and the senior officer's to arrive. Once they came, Murrue shuffled Kira away to his quarters.

Kira relaxed and stopped trying to not shake. Since the girl was now gone and no longer holding onto his hand, he let out a sigh and relaxed and 'not be so nervous'. Kira debated on whether waiting for them to finish, or heading off to his friends. Of course if he waited he would feel like a fool when they did finish and he would have no stupid excuse for doing so except to see the girl. But if he went to his friends he would be berated with questions about her.

With the emptiness of the room came a peaceful quiet which only served to heighten the other senses of the body. Namely in this case, smell. With no water formally on the ship, showers where forbidden. Kira smelt his armpits, only to immediately pull back in disgust. Thinking it over he did not want to see Lacus smelling like this. Now he felt embarrassed for smelling so bad earlier.

It dawned on him that now the ship had a water supply, and he was able to shower. So the first thing he did was nearly run for the shower in his quarters.

* * *

"I'm am terribly sorry Ms. Clyne about your reception. It was completely uncalled for, but I hope that you can sympathize with our confusion." Murrue asked her.

"Mr. Yamato explained a little of it on the way here, but I am still awfully confused."

"As are we." Murrue turned to Archangel. "Now tell me why you look like her."

"My personnel interface was designed to be calm and cheerful for the crew. My designer modeled me after her."

"Why Ms. Clyne?"

"She possess all the qualities previously mentioned."

"Who designed you?" Mwu asked.

"I am not allowed to say."

Mwu looked at Murrue and sighed. Murrue understood. "Who designed you?" she repeated Mwu's question hoping her authority as captain would force Archangel to talk.

"I am sorry captain, but I can not say."

Murrue was about to bash her head into the desk. Today had been a bad day. The supply shortage, the extremely depressing area to get new supplies, the new 'hostage' which due to her father could get them into even more trouble, and now her own ship was not following her orders, and to top it off, she had a killer headache. Murrue calmed herself before talking. "Why can't you tell me?" Her voice was full of spite.

"Prime directive 3 section 4, forbids me from telling you."

"Prime directive? What is that?"

"My primary operating procedures. These take absolute priority over any other operation."

Murrue sighed yet again. "What are the Prime directives?"

"I am not allowed to say."

Murrue laid her head down on the desk. Lacus watched as the three officers became more and more confused and frustrated.

"Why can you not tell your captain what the prime directives are?"

"Prime directive 8 section 11. All prime directives will be kept secret from everyone but the main designer, with the exception of prime directive 8 section 11 and prime directive 1."

"Prime directive 1?"

"Prime directive 1 outline: All orders from the commanding officer shall be followed with 100 possible efficiency unless the orders place the ship in a position where it will face an unnecessary destruction as outlined by the Earth Alliance naval hand book, unnecessary loss of crew as outlined by the Earth Alliance naval hand book, possible defection of commanding officer, or orders out of inexperience of commanding officer, orders from commanding officer that violate the highest in command officer of the ship as outlined by the Earth Alliances naval handbook, or are forbidden by the prime directives. These follow the outlines in the Earth Alliance naval field..."

"That's enough." Murrue rested back in her chair. She hadn't looked at the naval handbook in years; ever since basic training. "I need some time think about this situation. Archangel, please assign some quarters for Ms. Clyne and take her there."

"Yes ma'am."

"And commander La Flagga. I want you to accompany her there."

"Uh, okay."

"I'm real sorry about his Ms. Clyne, but this is a war ship and I can't have you running around it. If there turns out to be little to no problems I will allow you to roam around the civilian areas of the ship, but right now I need you to stay in quarters."

Lacus's frowned. "I understand."

* * *

Following her duplicate and Mwu,

* * *

she left the captain with Lt. Badgiruel."So you are giving her one of the nice quarters, eh?" Mwu asked as they came to a stop. The room given to Lacus was on the officers deck, and where the best rooms on the ship aside from the two rooms given to the captain, where located. The rooms came 'fully furnished' with two beds, a small TV and a personnel restroom with a functional shower. Due to the lack of crew aboard, only the two senior officers, aside from the captain, and Kira Yamato had rooms on this floor. 

Lacus watched the cheerful man carefully. Paranoid that he would repeat what he did earlier, she wrapped her hands around herself.

"I'll just open the door for you two ladies." he moved in front of the two girls and opened the door. "You see, for a prisoner, you have quiet the luxury..." Mwu stopped talking once he opened the door and looked inside. "Kid?" he quietly mumbled.

Inside the room, a stunned Kira Yamato who was just wearing nothing but a fresh towel and looked as if he just came out of the shower, looked on them with big eyes. Frozen stiff, he barely moved to keep the towel from falling to reveal his manlyhood. "C..c..com...commander?"

"What is it Mister?" Lacus asked. She moved her head trying to get a look at what the hold up was in the room. Her face went tomato red as she saw the timid and kind boy she met earlier nearly naked and shocked.

"It's nothing!" Mwu shouted and threw the door shut.

Lacus cupped her hands around her mouth, letting out a small gasp as she moved back to the wall behind her.

"What's the kid doing in you're room?" Mwu began scanning the area, and the door numbers for the rooms on the floor. "Wait this is his room!" Mwu felt stupid for not realizing it before since he and Kira roomed next to each other.

"Yes it is." Archangel replied.

"Then why are we here?"

"Because this is the room assigned to Lacus Clyne."

"No. You quite talking in riddles. This is Kira Yamato's room. Lacus Clyne will not be placed in the same room as him. Got that?"

"But commander..."

"No buts. What are you trying to do here? Of course we won't place them together. Where are not going to force him upon her. That is Kira's room. Ms. Clyne needs her own room."

Archangel turned her head back to study Lacus Clyne's opinion through her expression. It was now that Lacus really got a good look at her duplicate and admired the workmanship that went into it. Never before had she seen a hologram this complex and accurate. The skin looked so real, and the hair hung and split in all the places that her own hair did. Even the faintest trails of a scar that ran along the left eye brow that Lacus had received during her early childhood, that not even those closest to her have ever noticed, was there. Suffice to say that Lacus was more absorbed in this girls appearance rather then the on going argument.

Archangel turned to Mwu. "Although this violates Prime Directive 2 section 6, I believe it falls within the exceptions outlined in section 7. Therefore I will assign new quarters to Ms. Clyne."

"How does this violate a Prime Directive!?" Mwu yelled. "We just found out about those and now you are quoting them all the TIME!!!"

Archangel moved to the next door over. It wan an identical room to Kira's but was empty with no officer or naked Kira inside. "These will be your new quarters Ms. Clyne."

The door opened and Lacus zapped out of her phase. "Thank you." she politely said and walked into the room.

"My personnel interface is unable to enter private rooms on this floor. If you need anything, I am positive that Lt. Yamato would help you. I suggest you get some rest. My vital scans indicate that you are not well rested. Please do for your own sake."

"Okay." Lacus with her silent Haro in tow walked further in the room. After a moment the door shut leaving Lacus alone by herself.

Archangel turned back to Mwu to see him eying her weirdly. "Is there a problem commander?"

"I was just thinking. Is it possible that one of your prime directives is to hook these two together?"

"Hook these two together? I am unfamiliar with this concept."

"Make them an item. A couple." Mwu ranted off, but Archangel still remained confused. "Maybe you'll understand this; two romantically involved individuals with the inevitable purpose of marriage and living together for the rest of their lives." Mwu tried his hardest to imitate her. "Is that what you are trying to make them become?"

With this Archangel changed. "I am forbidden to reveal the Prime Directives to you." she turned and began walking down the hall.

_It is! One of the prime directives is to get these two together. But why, and how, and..._ Mwu shuffled his hair as he had always done since a child when he was frustrated. _It doesn't make sense! _

"Ahhh!" Mwu quietly yelled. "I wish the guy who programmed you was here!!!"

Mwu watched her waling off. She was so close to the real thing that it was frightening. He could not even tell them apart. Mwu immediately realized a problem with this.

"Archangel, hold up!" he called and she stopped giving him, her attention. "Now that we have the real Lacus Clyne on board and you two look so much alike. How can we tell you two apart?"

"I can not change my personnel interface from what has been program. However I am capable of using a variety of variations of the interface to suite certain needs."

"A variety?"

Within the blink of an eye Archangel glowed brilliantly white, to where she was almost blinding Mwu, and within the time laps of another blink of the same eye, she reappeared. Now she no longer sported her white dress with an excessively over large turtle neck, but had a sleeveless pink dress with lace adorning the tapers and ends of the dress. It was not revealing of any sort, yet was beautiful in it's might as well. We hair was freely flowing as well, though this time in slight curls, and appeared to be longer.

"Is this better?"she asked him.

Mwu just nodded his head in amazement. "Yeah. Yeah. Just as long as we make sure she wears nothing similar to this, then we will be fine."

**Okay Lacus may be a little OC in this chapter. I'll try not to do this in further chapters, but I went with comedy rather then what she may have really said. And since she is super annoyed rather then super calm during their first encounter, her perfect innocence is not being used right now.**

**Zero'N'oveR- Since Archangel takes over the running of the OS of the Strike, Kira does not know so much about it in this story. Kira was pretty clueless at the beginning of seed, he finally got smart once he got the freedom. So Kira is no more stupid in this story, then in the series, just that he is able to keep his teenage innocence in this one.**

**Soon the this story is about to go in a completely different direction then the show did, so it won't be a copy with a few changes. I have some really cool reason's for Archangels actions, so you'll just have to wait.**

**P.S. A few more reviews would help. Plus they would only make the next chapter come faster.**


End file.
